The Research Development Core will promote the Shock Center's unifying objective ? to enhance and extend the Buck Institute's research program in the basic biology of aging ? by fostering the development of investigators and projects in aging research. This will be accomplished through the following activities: providing support for the career development of junior faculty in aging research; providing support for established investigators entering the aging field with new perspectives; designing and conducting training programs to prepare junior investigators for careers in aging research; identifying and supporting Pilot Projects with outstanding potential to advance knowledge of the basic biology of aging; organizing monthly Research Development Seminars given by external speakers and designed primarily to enhance the postdoctoral training experience; extending the expertise and core resources of the Buck Institute to other institutions and centers; and encouraging the entry of promising minority students and investigators into aging research.